Instruction
(Kids Mode) |artist = ft. & |year = 2017 |dlc = May 9, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 124 |kcal = |dura = |nowc = Instruction |audio = |choreo = |perf = Aurélie SérinéFile:instruction aurelie proof.pngInstruction#comm-472829 }}"Instruction" by featuring and is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female. She wears grey overalls with one unbuttoned strap and with three buttons on her left hip. Under them, she wears a pattern filled sleeve which goes down to her thighs. She has three bracelets in her left hand, one is black, one is light blue and yellow and one is golden. Her hair is hot pink. She wears yellow and blue sneakers. She wears a light blue bra, her left sleeve and her pockets are blue, red, yellow and light blue, she also wears a light blue bra, and she has a lime green glove and a yellow necklace. Background The background is primarily colorful throughout the routine, it is mainly blue. In the verses, colorful triangles appear in the upper and lower parts of the screen, with copied dancers of the coach also dancing along to the routine. During the second verse, number words appear all capitalized and colored in blue like "ONE", "TWO", "THREE", and "FOUR". Lyrics like "I am the boss", "Diana Ross", "Left", "Right", and "Instruction" appear during the chorus, some appear with black and white stripes vertically moving, having the entire lyric fill up the screen, or having the lyric one by one in colorful horizontal rows and appears in various fonts. During Stefflon Don s verse, the background is red with colored or bricked-filled triangles all around the coach. After the final chorus, the background is vividly colorful, composing of a long type of shape with copied dancers also in the background. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Shake both of your hands to the left while going to the right. Instruction GM.png|Both Gold Moves Instruction gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''Instruction'' is the second song by Demi Lovato in the series. **Instruction is also the first song by Stefflon Don in the series. *The official clean version is used in the game, in which "c**k" is censored and "b***h" is replaced by "no". *There are some lyric errors in the background. **The first time "You are the boss" is sung, "I am the boss" appears in the background. ***The lyric is displayed correctly the second time on all consoles except for the Xbox 360, in which it is incorrectly displayed in the background as "'Cause I am the boss" both times it is sung. **In the Wii version of the routine, "You don t care what it costs" is displayed as "I don t care what it costs". *In a Just Dance Minute video, Instruction can be seen on the screen of a computer.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=d36-RZ764HA (1:10) (Unblocked version) *In the intro, the coach is doing a slow move, but the backup dancers are doing the move the same speed when the chorus is sung. * Based on the concept art, the dancer initially had dreadlocks and a beanie instead of bobbed, wavy hair, along with minor differences in the outfit. **The routine also had a different avatar at first, with pink hair (instead of hot pink). ***Nevertheless, it is used in the seventh generation version of the game. *On seventh generation consoles, the background has white flashes at one point during the final chorus (about two and a half minutes into the song). *''Instruction'', along with Shape of You, was meant to have a Kids alternate, but the project was never finished. ** A placeholder square with "Kids" written in a rainbow font can be found in the game files. * In the Just Dance Now notification, the song's name is misspelled as "Intruction". Gallery Game Files Instruction Cover Generic.jpg|''Instruction'' Instruction cover albumcoach.png| album coach Instruction_Albumbkg.png| album background Instruction banner bkg.png| menu banner Instruction p1 ava.png|Avatar Instruction_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots instruction_menu.png|''Instruction'' on the menu instruction load.png| loading screen instruction coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Instruction teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/912388640692568064 Behind the Scenes Instruction conceptart 4.jpg Instruction conceptart 5.jpg Instruction conceptart 6.jpg Instruction conceptart 7.jpg Instruction conceptart 8.jpg Instruction conceptart 9.jpg Instruction conceptart 10.jpg Instruction conceptart 11.jpg Beta Elements Instruction conceptart 1.jpg|Beta dancer 1 Instruction conceptart 2.jpg|Beta dancer 2 Instruction p1 ava beta.png|Beta avatar (used in 7th-Gen) Instruction promo gameplay.jpg|Beta gameplay (dark pink hair) Others Instruction thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Instruction thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) appearance on Just Dance 2018 Official Song List - Part 2.png|''Instruction'' with a darker color scheme Screenshot 2017-10-03 at 6.49.50 PM.png|'' '' in a Just Dance Minute video Videos Official Music Video Jax Jones - Instruction ft. Demi Lovato, Stefflon Don Teasers Instruction - Gameplay Teaser (US) Instruction - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Instruction - Just Dance 2018 Instruction - Just Dance Now Instruction - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just dance 2018 Instruction References Site Navigation tr:Instruction es:Instruction en:Instruction